


Unwanted Family

by turquoisetumult



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Angst, Dysfunctional Family, Episode: s05e02 Just Rewards, Family Feels, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 06:17:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7348480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turquoisetumult/pseuds/turquoisetumult
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>{"See you around, Angel," he murmurs, disrupting me from my thoughts. It’s the last thing I hear before the final sound of the collision between the urn and amulet. And then, all is silent.}</p><p>Spike/Angel friendship fic set during episode 5x02 - Just Rewards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unwanted Family

**Author's Note:**

> \+ Written a LONG time ago, like probably when the episode first aired. I still love the two characters though so figured I'd post anyway.
> 
> \+ This takes place during "Just Rewards" and for the purposes of this story, Spike never made a deal with the necromancer, and he convinces Angel to actually destroy the amulet.

This is it, I think. With this one final motion, it'll be the end of Spike for good. I raise my arm far above my shoulder, ready to slam the urn into the amulet.

"I'm glad it's you, though. Finally doin' me in. Feels right. You being my grandsire and all. Circle of death, eh?" Spike interrupts.

I can see a part of him wants to stall this. Hell, couldn't really blame him. It's one thing to be undead, but an entirely different thing to be gone – just vanished from the face of the earth, never to return.

Shockingly, to my own surprise, I try to ease his concern. "You know … um … I never _completely_ hated you. Don't know if that's of any consolation to you, but…"

" _Really_?" he replies, stunned. "Because I sure as bloody hell never cared for you much."

"Oh, sure, be immature, Spike. After all, it's what you do best. I was _only_ trying to help you."

"Help me? Well, that's something new for you, innit?"

"Okay, fine, you know what … I'm just gonna break this damn thing and get you out of here once and for all."

"Fine by me, ponce."

"Fan-damn-tastic…"

"Hey, Peaches, wait! You really mean that? 'Bout never really hating me?"

"Well," I lean over the tombstone, casually. "Sure. I mean, yeah … I guess … so."

"Yeah, I can really see that comin' from your bleedin' hearts of hearts. Nice job!" He glares at me, sarcastically. God, how I've long abhorred that look.

"Well, you're family. The kind of family you hardly ever wanna see. And you know, the kind of family you wanna shove out the door the second they come visit. But still – family."

"All right, you stupid poof," he smirks. "I get it. Thanks, really."

Spike is giving me this opportunity to exit the conversation, but for some damn reason I'm still compelled to continue, "Okay, let's put it this way: I prefer you over James and Penn."

"Never met them."

"Right. Okay, well, I definitely can tolerate you more than Drusilla."

"Yeah, thanks. That's sayin' a whole soddin' lot."

"Hell, at least I can have a conversation with you without you bringing up singing stars and dancing monkeys."

"Hm," Spike chuckles. "Dancing monkeys, I remember that night. She was really off her bird then."

"Wasn't she always?" I respond, with easiness.

"That was the same night that Darla insisted we visit the bloody zoo so we could get Dru to stop her endless babble."

"You know what," I give a pained smile. "Think it was."

"Family, yeah?"

I stare down at the tombstone, and stoically say, "Yeah."

"Well," he clears his throat, "enough reminiscing 'bout relatives. Shall we get this over with?" He points to the amulet.

"Okay, right." I straighten myself up and tighten my grip on the urn. I sigh, "Goodbye, Spike."

"Oh, come on now, Angel. We both know goodbyes don't mean a thing. I mean, look at you, undead vampire, and me … I'm a soddin' vampire _and_ ghost. I ought to hire myself out as an attraction. Dying … that's just …" he shrugs his shoulders. "Nothing."

I chuckle. "For the first time ever, I kinda think you're right."

"Oh, and, thanks for sleeping on it. Means something to me."

I nod. I don't know how he could ever assume I wouldn't sleep on such a decision as killing him. To tell the freakin' truth, I probably wouldn't be doing this if it wasn't his request. I probably wouldn't have him taken out because ... I don't know why, actually. I think a part of has actually grown accustomed to his taunts. I think a part of me wants to spew idiotic taunts right back at his. I guess we really are fam-

"See you around, Angel," he murmurs, disrupting me from my thoughts. It's the last thing I hear before the final sound of the collision between the urn and amulet. And then, all is silent.

No taunts, no thoughts, only silence fills the air, and I, treading my way back to Wolfram and Hart, still grasp the shattered pieces of the amulet in my palm (now sliced and bleeding) – unwilling to let go of the last of my unwanted family.


End file.
